


A Miraculous Project

by TankTopsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are paired together for a design project. But when jealously from Nathanael  and Chloe grows out of control, they have to team up as Ladybug and Chat Noir to help them see reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette smiled to herself as she walked to school. Alya gave her a curious look. “What are you so happy about girl?” Marinette giggled. “Adrien and I are partners for a project and we’re starting it today. I get to work with Adrien!” Alya nudged her. “Congrats girl! Now you just have to not mess it up. Good luck with that.” Marinette blushed and scoffed. “I never mess this stuff up Alya… You really think I’m going to mess this up?! Oh no, what if I DO?! What if I mess this up and he never speaks to me again and he hates me!? Alya I don’t want Adrien to hate me! HELP!” Alya put her hands up defensively and started backing away a little. “Woah woah. Marinette calm down. I was just kidding. You’ll do fine!” She walked towards Marinette and put her hands on her shoulders. “Trust me. You’ll do great. Your designs are amazing! Anyone would be stupid not to like them. Adrien’s lucky to have you as a partner.” Marinette smiled at Alya appreciatively. “Thanks Alya."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien walked alongside Nino. “So who did you get for a partner for the project Nino?” Nino smiled and started walking with more gusto. “I got Alya. She’s pretty good, don’t you think?” Adrien smirked at Nino. “You’re just happy because you like Alya and you get to spend more time with her.” Nino blushed lightly. “Well… maybe. Who did you get as a partner?” “Marinette. I have total confidence in this. Have you seen her stuff, it’s amazing!? She let me look at a few ideas before we left yesterday.” Nino smirked at Adrien, nudging him a bit. “Do you like her?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “What? No, I barely know her! Besides. I like someone else.” He blushed a bit. Nino gasped loudly. “NO WAY! WHO IS SHE!?” Adrien flinched slightly. “No one important. Oh look! We’re late! Come on.” Adrien glanced at his wrist, pretending there was a watch there. He grabbed Nino’s arm before he could respond, dragging him into the school quickly. The two sat down. “You know you don’t have a watch on, right?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. “So I don’t. So I don’t my friend.” Adrien said, a slight smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette ran into class with Alya just as class was starting. “Please try not to be so late next time girls.” the teacher said, raising an eyebrow in amusement at how the girls had clambered into the room. “Take your seats. Class is starting.” Marinette seemed to shrink in embarrassment as she scurried to her seat. “Now then. It’s time to get with your partners and discuss what you’re going to be doing with your project.” the teacher instructed. Marinette leaned forward towards Adrien. “So. What do you want to make?” Adrien smiled. “Well, the theme is couples outfits so... a dress and suit?” Marinette grinned. “Yes, that’s perfect!” She started sketching out a dress. Adrien leaned back and glanced at the sketch. “Wow. That’s amazing!” Marinette blushed. “Thanks. I’ve, uh, had a lot of practice.” Marinette sketched a fancy suit next to the dress. It was just a basic outline, but it looked better than most could accomplish. Adrien watched her sketch in awe, completely impressed with her skill. “Marinette this is fantastic! We’ll totally ace this project working together!” Marinette blushed more, moving her head down towards the sketchbook, hiding in it. “Th-thank you Adrien.”


End file.
